PS, I love you and Vicodin
by CassandraDarling
Summary: This story is about A dysfunctional couple, a tragic loss and starting over. Story Based off the Movie PS: I love you. "I don’t wanna drown in the darkness James. I can’t. ” Read, Review and Enjoy!HUDDY
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:: So to clear a few things up. DISCLAIMER AND COPYRIGHT: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE MD and its Characters. I also DO NOT own the movie/idea of PS I LOVE YOU**.

Now that we've taken care of that, I was sitting in my basement watching PS, I love you and I got this idea in my head. 'Why not write a story, following the main theme of 'PS, I love you' with the House characters themselves?! It's crazy I know, But at least I could say I tried. This story is not exactly like the movie of course, so for instance, Cuddy will NOT be taking a trip to Ireland and House will not be the happy-go-lucky Irish guy.

Now this story right now seems a bit OOC for my taste and I'm working on it, but I'd like your opinion as well. Let me clarify now that I KNOW I wrote House kinda too OOC because of the baby thing, but It will get explained later. I promise.

This is a HUDDY story, Along with Chameron and Fourteen. Maybe I'll bring Amber back from the dead as someone to cuddle with Wilson, its still undecided.

Please let me know what you think and what you would like to read in the chapters to come, Reviews really do make me update faster people! So now that I'm done with my rambling, please** Read, Review, and ENJOY!**

* * *

"Come on Cuddy, at least tell me what I did." House yelled after her, trying his best to keep up with her fast pace.

"LISA!" He yelled, desperate to get her attention.

Cuddy abruptly turned around and House flinched at the look in her eyes. 'If looks could kill.' House thought smirking. She stood with her hands placed on her hips, waiting for him to speak and before he could come up with some comment about her body that he thought would surely make her smile, she turned around furiously and began walking towards her office.

"You aren't even going to tell me what I did?" House asked incredulously.

Lisa walked on, rolling her eyes and thinking about all the ways she could kill him. Castration by a rusty fork seemed to be the most appealing option. She sped up her pace knowing he wouldn't be able to catch up with her. Once she reached the safety of her office she kicked off her heels and threw her lab coat onto the small couch. She sat on the edge of her desk with one of her heels in hand, waiting for her crippled husband to appear.

House took a deep sigh, popped two Vicodin and braced himself before opening the office door. He knew he was entering dangerous territory with his wife, which made it all the more appealing to him. The moment he opened the door, various object came flying at him, including a spiked heel shoe, a box of pens, a picture frame, and also a big red bouncy ball.

House put his hands up in defeat.

"OKAY, I GET IT. YOU'RE PISSED OFF." He yelled, watching as the furious woman searched for something else on her desk to throw at him and flinching as she reached for the metal stapler.

Cuddy lowered her stapler and placed it back on the desk.

"What do you have to say for yourself Greg?" She asked, her tone laced with anger.

House threw his hands up in the air and sighed loudly. "Lisa, I Have NO idea what I did, I might regret it later... but will you please inform me?"

Cuddy walked past him and locked her office door, turning around she ran a hand through her curly hair and sighed.

"You told them." She said simply and sat down on the couch, avoiding House's questioning eyes.

"I told who, what?" He asked slowly, afraid of another outburst from his wife.

_His Wife. _He smirked on the inside, knowing it would set her into a fit of rage if she thought he found this humorous, which he did. He wasn't going to let her know that.

Cuddy sighed and finally looked into his eyes.

"You told everyone at the party that I want a baby. You told EVERYONE House, including my SISTER." She said, her voice getting louder each word until she was practically screaming.

House rolled his eyes and sighed, taking a seat next to her and groaning when she moved to the other side of the couch away from him.

"Cuddles," He said drawing out the nickname. "I'm sorry I told your sister you wanted a baby. Really, I know how that bitch gets to you. It was a mistake. I'm just excited that you want to have a BABY with ME, of all the men you could've chose, you chose me. Your sister," House said turning towards her and grabbing her hand. "She doesn't even matter. Forget about the stuck up, bitch who has knee problems from being on them too much and please, yes I'm saying please, PLEASE let's go home and work on having a mini House."

By the time He had finished his speech he was sitting closer to Cuddy and rubbing her arms, trying to get her to look at him. He noticed the smirk on her face when he made the comment about her sister being on her knees too much and he knew that she had cooled down.

"Lisa," He whispered in her ear. "Lets go home and have fantastic make-up sex now."

Cuddy smiled and glanced at him. He was practically begging her to forgive him, and she could always torture him some more, later tonight.

"Okay." She said smiling. "You're forgiven...for now."

House rolled his head back and smirked. "Thank the lord! I am sorry though Lise." He said kissing her cheek.

Cuddy rolled her eyes and stood up. "Yeah, Yeah. Now lets go home, I'm exhausted."

House stood, and helped her into her coat. He noticed her sudden silence and grabbed her shoulders from behind before they left the office.

"I love you Lisa." He said into her shoulder and wrapping his arms firmly around her abdomen. Cuddy turned around facing him with tears swelling up in her eyes and hugged him back.

"I love you too House," She said into the nape of his neck. "Even if you are a total ass sometimes."

House smiled sadly, closed his eyes and inhaled her scent, she loved him now, but she would hate him when he's gone.


	2. The Funeral

Wilson sighed as he fixed his tie._ 'Today wasn't going to be a good _day' he thought solemnly. He took one last look in the mirror before turning and walking out of his bathroom and into his room where his girlfriend, dressed in black, stood waiting for him. He looked at her with sad eyes and reached for her. They embraced and Wilson let the tears that had been begging to be released since he found out, fall freely.

"He was my best friend." James whispered through his silent sobs.

Amber nodded, beginning to get teary eyed herself.

"I know baby. I know."

* * *

The funeral service was bigger than she had expected. People from the hospital were there, including doctors, interns and the cleaning team, along with their friends. Stacy made an appearance along with House's mother and Cuddy's family, Wilson's mom, and a few of his past patients showed up too.

Cuddy was currently hiding in the restroom, not yet ready to face the sympathetic looks from her family and the pretend tears from the doctors that didn't even like him, thinking they will get in good graces with her. She walked out of the stall wiping her eyes and looking into the mirror.

Cuddy was dressed in one of his light blue button up dress shirts with a pair of black pin striped dress pants that went up to her belly button. She wanted to wear a dress, or at least a skirt and jacket suit, but he had picked out her outfit for the funeral only a few days before he died. She smiled remembering what he said when she refused.

_Flashback:_

"_House, NO. I want to look good for your…funeral. I will not wear this." _

_Cuddy said tucking in his shirt and looking in the mirror at him._

"_Please Cuddy. Look," He said limping towards her and putting his hands on her waist. "You look fantastic. There is nothing sexier than seeing you in my shirt, and I want you to wear it to my funeral with these pants which make that super tank you call an ass, look great. Please, it's my dying wish." _

_His hands roamed up and down her arms, which were crossed over her chest. Cuddy nodded slowly, the fact that he was picking out her outfit for his own funeral beginning to settle in. She turned in his arms and looked up into his eyes._

"_I don't want you to die." She whispered, stroking his cheek with her small fingers._

_House looked down at her and smiled sadly, wiping a tear from her cheek. _

"_You can't always get what you want, Cuddy." _

_Cuddy gasped and pulled him closer. _

"_Please Greg, Please don't leave me. Please." She sobbed over and over into his chest. _

_House kissed the top of her head and felt tears run down his cheeks. _

"_I'm sorry."_

_End Flashback:_

Cuddy looked in the mirror and wiped furiously at the tears staining her cheeks with a paper towel. She jumped when the restroom door opened to reveal Allison, Remy, and Amber. They smiled sadly at her and the four women locked in an embrace, crying softly. Pulling back, Cameron wiped under her eyes and laughed.

"You look great Lisa." She said placing a hand on her friends arm.

Amber and Remy nodded in agreement.

"He would've loved your outfit." Amber said looking Cuddy up and down.

Cuddy smiled and nodded. "He picked it out a few days ago. He said it was his death wish."

The women were silent for a moment and then a woman none of them knew personally walked into the bathroom, sending all of them into a random ramble at the same time. The women burst into laughter and after they checked themselves in the mirror, they walked of the bathroom.

Cuddy took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself before walking out into the open room and greeting everyone. Cameron noticed her hesitation and grabbed her best friend's hand, and giving it a quick squeeze.

Lisa walked around with Wilson by her side, they spoke kindly to everyone and tried to avoid the pitiful looks that were pointed towards them. Whenever she felt like she would rip someones head off from being insensitive, Cuddy reached into her pocket and held House's Vicodin bottle in her hand, squeezing it as hard as she could. After a while it was time for the viewing of the body and the speeches to be heard. Everyone crowded into the room that held House's casket. All around his casket were bright blue flowers of every kind. Cuddy picked them out saying the flowers had to match his eyes.

Wilson spoke first.

"Gregory House, was a pain in the ass, on that we can all agree on. He was a miserable, selfish, jackass…" He looked at Cuddy in the front row, she was staring at House's casket. "until he began dating Lisa Cuddy that is." Cuddy looked up at Wilson with tears forming in the corner of her eyes. Wilson winked and continued on with his speech. "After they got together, It wasn't hard to notice the change in him. House was happier, there was a bounce in his limp, He actually did his clinic duty without force." Wilson paused as the crowd of mourners smiled, remembering the crippled Doctor. "One night he told me 'She's it. Lisa Funbags Cuddy is the one I'm going to marry. I'm in love and a changed man Jimmy Boy.' That night we went out, searching for the perfect ring, and by the next day my two closest friends were engaged. I always knew he loved you Lisa, you meant everything to him. Gregory House, my best friend, a loyal husband, and a brilliant doctor. He will be missed."

Wilson walked over and sat in between Cuddy and Amber. He placed his hand over Cuddys and lightly squeezed. Over the next hour or so, House's mom, Cameron, Foreman and Remy all made speeches or told stories about the diagnostician. After Foreman finished, everyone stood and walked up to the casket saying their final goodbyes.

Cuddy, Wilson and the team along with Amber, Chase and Cameron were the last to see him. Cuddy was led by Wilson closer towards his body. Cuddy looked down at her husband's body and lost it.

"Oh my god. House!" She yelled falling into Wilson's arms and sliding to the floor. Cuddy lay in Wilson's arms, crying into his shirt. Everyone stood, silent and unknowing of what to do or say. Wilson glanced up at the people around him.

Chase held Cameron as she cried into his shoulder, Remy and Foreman were holding hands, Remy trying to keep the tears from falling. Taub stood silently with his arm around his wife's waist, and Amber was on her knees beside him and Cuddy, her hands rubbing his back in circular motions. Cuddy had stopped crying and her breathing had become normal again. She sat on the floor with Wilson holding her.

Cameron wiped her eyes with her sleeve and whispered, "It isn't fair."

Cuddy looked up at her with bitter eyes.

"Life isn't fair."

* * *

**AN:: Wow! Thank you all so much for the great feedback! Look, I'm sorry about Killing House off so soon, but he will be around until the very end, don't you worry. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that I kept everyone somewhat in character. There is a reason I left out how House dies and why I left out other things that will be mentioned later, I promise.  
**

**DISCLAIMER AND COPYRIGHT. I DO NOT OWN PS: I LOVE YOU OR HOUSE MD AND ITS CHARACTERS.**

**Well please Let me know what you think and if there is anything you think I should do to better this story, or if you would like to see something happen in the next chapters or if you are simply awesome and want to leave me a nice review :] Reviews make me update faster! **

**xoxoxox-Cassandra  
**


	3. Aftermath

**A/N: Disclaimer and Copyright: Do not own anything...unfortunately.  
**

**So wow, thank you all so much for all the wonderful feedback, I was shocked at all the story alerts! Haha :) Well keep them coming, Reviews give me the inspiration to write more! *HINT-HINT* hehe. Have I ever told you how much I enjoy writing this story?! I just love it and I really hope you do too. Anyways let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions or ect. **

**Oh and I was thinking, after I finish this story, would anyone be interested in a NCIS and House crossover? I have recently became obsessed with NCIS and I just think that Cuddy and Jenny are a lot alike in many ways, the same thing with House and Gibbs. Well let me know if you'd like to read that.**

**So without any more to say please Read, Review and Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Cuddy rolled onto her stomach and pulled her feathered pillow over her head, hoping to drown out the noise of her alarm.

_'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

"House, press the damn snooze button already." Cuddy mumbled pulling the pillow tighter over her head.

"House?" She whispered, releasing the pillow with her right hand and feeling around the right side of the bed for her husband.

Cuddy sat up and looked at his side of the bed, it was empty.

_I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time_

Cuddy got out of the bed and looked down at her clothes…his clothes.

The memories came flashing back to her, her admitting him into the hospital, their final kiss, his funeral. Anger coursed through her body.

"How could you just leave me like this?" She whispered, as if he was in the room with her.

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Cuddy hadn't realized her radio was still on until her eyes landed on his guitar, the one he played the very same Aerosmith song to her on. She ran to his side of the bed where the alarm clock was and tore it from its spot on the dresser and threw it across the room.

_And I don't wanna miss a thing-_

She closed her eyes at the loud crash and let the tears fall. Looking down she pulled one of his drawers open and pulled out a pair of his boxers. Cuddy slipped them on over another pair of his boxers that she was already wearing, and slipped back into the bed. She was in his spot, wearing his clothes, engulfed in his smell on his pillow, she was surrounded by him.

Right before she fell into a deep sleep, she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. Snuggling closer in them she smiled.

"I miss you. Don't leave me again." Cuddy said quietly, afraid that if she spoke, she would loose the feeling of him with her.

"I'm right here Cuddles, I'm not going anywhere. Go back to sleep." Cuddy sighed heavily, knowing that he was just a hallucination from her lack of sleep and food. She smiled, feeling the top of her head being kissed before falling into unconsciousness.

She awoke to darkness and silence. Cuddy turned over, searching for the dim neon green light of her alarm clock.

"Shit." Cuddy hissed suddenly remembering getting angry and throwing the device causing it to smash into a million pieces.

She rolled over to her original side of the bed and felt around on the dresser for her cell. Flipping it open she read the time. _8:56 PM _

Cuddy gasped at the time, she had slept through the entire day without waking up once. Suddenly she was famished and she slowly got out of bed, making her way through the darkness to her door. It was cold and empty in the house, she shuddered. She hadn't lived alone for three years, and it wasn't something she planned on doing again.

Walking into the kitchen she turned on the radio, listening to any talk show was better than listening to nothing she figured. She pulled out a beer and placed the left over Chinese food in the microwave. Leaning against the counter she took a swig of her beer.

Cuddy walked into her living room and flipped through the channels on her tv looking for something interesting, there was a new documentary on the animal planet channel but she decided against it feeling extremely hormonal and in the mood for something that made her cry. She decided that she was going to do the cliché widow thing and indulge in chocolate and lifetime movies for the rest of the evening.

The microwave beeped, signaling her food was done and she ran into the kitchen to retrieve it. The movie was The Notebook. 'Oh God' she thought, knowing that by the end she would be sobbing like a baby…or a grieving widow.

Sure enough she was right. Wiping at the tears, she yelped when the phone began to ring. Ignoring it and not bothering to check the caller ID she flipped through the channels again and clapped to herself when she saw another classic love story just beginning to start on another channel. The Titanic. Cuddy spent the entire night like this, ignoring phone calls, sitting on the couch, eating anything and everything she could find in the house and watching almost every romantic movie she owned or that come on cable.

It was late in the afternoon when she woke up to heavy knocks on her door. Knocks that sounded so much like a cane beating on her door, no doubt leaving marks in the door.

"House?" She yelled running towards the door, hoping the last few months were just a terrible nightmare.


	4. Darkness

**AN: Disclaimer and Copyright. I do not own anything. Obviously.  
**

**Wow! So I was really happy with all of the feedback I have gotten from this story, thank you all and please keep them coming! I'm Sorry about the long wait for this chapter but I had a rough time getting it to be how I wanted.**

** Avoid the Void- Thank you so much for your kind review, I was so excited to be the one to recieve your first review for a story, and I'm sorry for getting you all emotional!! haha thanks! This chapter is for you! **

**Anyways Please let me know if you have any suggestions for the upcoming chapters.**

**As always, please READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

**_-Cassandra_  
**

* * *

Cuddy ran to the door and swung it open, her blue eyes shining with hope.

"Wilson." She said plainly, looking at him with confusion running along her delicate features.

"Yeah Lisa, who did you think it was?" He said with concern dripping from his voice.

Cuddy shook her head and mentally kicked herself for being so stupid, he was gone and it was just sad to keep getting her hopes up.

"No one." She stood to the side, granting permission for Wilson to enter.

He walked through the door and looked around the House. Wilson walked into her living room and flinched. There were empty bags of chips, cookies and pretzels, two old pizza boxes, Chinese take out and three glass bottles of bourbon, tequila and whiskey.

"Cuddy…" He began, worry etched over his face.

"I'm fine James, I just haven't gotten around to cleaning. Don't worry about me."

Cuddy said sitting on her couch and picking up the bottle of bourbon. Wilson sat across from her and attempted to grab the bottle from her.

"Lisa, No. It's two in the afternoon, you are not drinking."

Cuddy moved the bottle from his reach and took a long drink.

"It's dark somewhere in the world James. If you really think about it, and believe me I've had plenty of time to, there is darkness every where. It's always floating above our heads, waiting to fall and enclose you into it. I don't wanna drown in the darkness James. I can't. "

They sat in silence for a while just lost in their own thoughts when Wilson remembered something.

"Cuddy, your birthday is in two days isn't it?"

She nodded without looking up at him, still looking down at the coffee table where a picture of her and House sat.

"Well, why don't we call everyone and go out to Kelley's to celebrate? Honestly you don't look a day over thirty two."

Cuddy removed her eyes from the picture and replaced them to stare into Wilson's. He fidgeted awkwardly, feeling like she could see right through him with the piercing deep blue eyes.

"I have nothing to celebrate about." She said coldly, standing up and walking into the kitchen.

Wilson sighed. He knew this was hard on her, and he wished he could help…but it was hard on him too. He wanted her to see that. Standing up, he followed her into the kitchen and leaned against the door frame.

"Really James, I am another year older, my husband is dead, I don't have any children, my job is a pain in the ass, and I'm alone. There is nothing to celebrate."

Wilson sighed and bit his lip, he observed Cuddy as she stood with her back to him washing the dishes in her sink. She was wearing a pair of oversized light gray sweat pants, and a black spaghetti strap tank top, her hair was down and naturally curled.

When she turned around, it broke his heart to see her with tears streaking down her face. She held out a red coffee mug that still held coffee in it, she dumped the coffee down the drain and caressed the cup. Wilson noted that if he was in her situation he probably would have kept the cup and not washed it, he was shocked when she slammed the glass mug down on the floor and it broke into a million little pieces.

She slid down the counter sobbing and sitting in the glass. Wilson ran over to her not attempting to avoid the glass because he had shoes on, and lifted her into his arms, her bare feet were now covered in blood and she had scratches on her hands.

Wilson carried Cuddy into her room against her protests and sat with her on the king sized bed.

"I miss him so much Wilson." She sobbed into his chest.

"Me too." He whispered into her ear while rubbing circles on her back.

They sat together crying for an unknown amount of time. Eventually Cuddy had stopped crying and sat against her headboard holding House's old pillow. Wilson lay on his back horizontally and kicked his feet against the side of the bed. They talked about older times before House and Cuddy got together, Cuddy's desperate wanting for a baby, Wilson and Amber's new relationship and many other things for hours on end.

The two friends were silent, lost in their own memories when Cuddy suddenly gasped.

"What is it Lisa?" Wilson asked reaching for her hand.

She looked around the room, her eyes searching for something.

"Do you ever feel like he's here"She whispered as she ran her fingers over the pillow.

Wilson stared at her, his expression unreadable.

"Sometimes, yeah."

Cuddy nodded.

"I do too, I can feel him at night. Sometimes I hear his cane thumping around."

Wilson nodded and yawned. Looking over at Cuddy he bit the inside of his cheek.

"Cuddy are you alright, do you want me to stay here with you tonight? Or would you rather me call someone, I'm sure Allison and Remy would want to be with you. You guys can have a girls night like you used to."

Cuddy shook her head and punched the pillow.

"I don't want a girls night, James I WANT MY HUSBAND!"

Wilson sighed heavily.

"I'm calling Allison. Stay here and try to go to sleep."

He stood from the bed and walked to the door.

"I don't need a babysitter Wilson." Cuddy said coldly.

Wilson opened the door and looked back at her.

"Yeah you do." With that her bedroom door was closed and she was finally left alone.

"House…are you there?" She whispered softly.

"He's trying to help, he might be doing a shitty job but he's handling this the best way he can." Cuddy felt House's rough hand caresses her cheek, she leaned into his tough and inhaled deeply.

"I know." She whispered.

"Blame me, not him."

Cuddy nodded and fell back into her fluffy pillows. She shivered and could've sworn she felt him pull the blankets over her.

"I love you, so much." She whispered before falling into a deep and heavy sleep.

Cuddy woke up to the heavenly aroma of cheese pizza filling her senses.

She looked at her cell phone and read that it was 12:45 PM.

Standing up she began changing into a pair of House's blue boxers and his old Rolling Stones tee. Cuddy walked into the hall way and heard four familiar voices talking in her kitchen. She listened.

"It's bad." She heard Wilson say softly.

"Well I don't blame her, he's gone and not coming back, I lost a husband once too you know, and it's really, really hard to get over." Cuddy recognized Cameron's kind and soft voice.

"Yeah, I actually kind of miss the old cripple." Cuddy smirked, Remy had always pretended to dislike House but inside Cuddy knew she had a soft spot for him.

"Well I know one thing, Lisa needs us right now. We need to be here for her now more than ever."

Amber's voice was strong and Cuddy knew that she could count on her friends. She just didn't know if her friends alone were able to hold her together.

Cuddy walked into the kitchen and smiled.

"Hey guys." She said before grabbing a piece of pizza and going to her fridge to get a beer. She turned around and looked at her silent friends.

"What?" She asked looking down at herself. "Is there something in my teeth?"

Cameron stood up and walked across the kitchen to her close friend. She grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into an embrace. Cuddy stood still, not hugging back. Once Cameron pulled away, Cuddy noticed the tears in the younger woman's eyes.

"What's going on?" She asked looking around the room at her coworkers and friends.

"Nothing." The all replied at once. Cuddy shook her head, curious but too mentally weak to figure out what was happening.

"Let's play a drinking game." Cuddy suggested, trying to break the silence.

The three other women nodded their heads and smiled widely, excited to do something other than mourn. Wilson shook his head.

"I have to go into work early tomorrow, but if you need anything-"Amber cut him off.

"We'll call. Goodnight babe." Amber kissed Wilson on the cheek and Cuddy's mind began to twirl with memories.

_FLASHBACK:_

_She had found him at the park. Slowly she walked up behind him, careful not to make a sound and let him know she was there. _

"_Cuddy, Why are you here?" He mumbled and pulled out his orange bottle of Vicodin. _

"_That obvious huh?" She asked sitting beside him on the wooden picnic table. _

"_I smelled you." He replied popping 2 pills and placing the bottle back safely into his jacket pocket. _

_Cuddy lifted her brow, amused. _

"_You smelled me?" _

_House smirked at her._

"_Did I st-st-stutter?" Cuddy snorted and looked at him out from the corner of her eye. _

"_You always smell like a mix of Jamaican blend coffee, and some kind of expensive and erotic perfume. It's just…you." _

_Cuddy nodded._

"_I like it." House said smiling at her while leaning in and placing a quick kiss on her cheek, his lips were gone the second they landed but from a touch that small from his lips Cuddy was already hooked. _

"_Me too." She whispered before grabbing the collar of his jacket and pulling him in for another more passionate kiss. _

_END FLASHBACK:_

"Cuddy, Cuddy, Are you alright?" Cuddy looked up to see Remy close to her face looking concerned.

"Oh, I'm fine, sorry." She said running a hand through her tangled hair.

"What were we talking about again?" Cuddy asked looking at three of her closest friends.

"We asked you what you wanted for your birthday." Amber said smiling.

_I want my husband. _Cuddy thought silently while taking a drink of beer.

"_You can't always get what you want." _Her conscious, which annoyingly sounded like her crippled husband stated.


End file.
